Trapped in love
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: RRB YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. AU Fic. Butch is just another average 14 year old boy. Having to deal with trouble of his orientation, he meets new student Michael Gordon. At first they don't get along but well that change? Will they ever become friends or even possible...more the friends? BUTCHXBOOMER 3 **Boomer will get the name Boomer later on **
1. Michael Gordon

**THIS A YAOI STORY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hello everybody! It's me, Zoie! Long time no see!C: Anyways i got a new story! I see around new RRB yaoi stories and I have in fact written another one myself, but it isn't as popular so I'm going to make a new one. My other one was a one shot and i was going to make it a story but lost interest-ish lol.

So, my favorite yaoi couple IS ButchxBoomer! Its like ButchxBubbles, but Boomer is a boy ;) Opposites do attract! If it works out good enough hahaa...

So on with the story! Enjoy, R&R :D

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_

I stretched my hand out far enough from my bed to hit my annoying alarm clock. I was too lazy to put my own arm back in my bed so I let it drop to the side, dangling there. I sigh wearily as I change my position on my bed. Now lying on my back I look up to my white ceiling with half opened eyes.

_It's time for school, wake up you lazy bastard!_

I pout as I slowly get out of bed. I was so tired and sore I couldn't even maintain balance and got to my knees, putting my face on my floor letting my butt stick out.

_Maybe I shouldn't have played football so hard with them._

I grin as I recall beating my friend, Ace, team. I had Snake and Arturo while Ace had Grubber and Billy. I laugh mentally as I remember the look on Ace's face when I won, priceless!

I groan as I hear foot-steps approaching my room. My dad walks in and raises an eyebrow at me possibly from the position I'm in.

"Butch" he says flatly. "What in the name of sex are you doing?"

I turn my head his direction and noticed he was only in his boxer. His light brown hair was messy and his dark green eyes were eyeing me, bored.

"Why in the name of sex are you only in your boxers?" I ask him.

"Because…" he mumbles then smirks. "I just got out of bed. I had to see if you were awake so you can get your ass to school"

I look disgusted at him "You just got your ass out of bed from sex, didn't you!"

"You know me so well" he rolls his eyes and walks towards me. "Now get up" he says kicking my butt lightly.

"No!"

"Get up Butch!"

"Make me!"

"Butch quit acting like such a child!" he says kicking my butt harder this time.

"Ow!" I whine. "Fine, I'll get up!" I say lifting myself off the floor. My dad grins as he begins walking away. I glare at him and kick him in the butt.

"Shit Butch! Get ready! Gosh I'll make you freaking pancakes or some shit" he says irradiated.

"You suck at making pancakes!" I say.

"Then I'll let the uhm…_guest_ make us some" he says walking out of the room and closing the door.

_Did he bring home a prostitute or one of his girlfriends?_

I sigh as I walk into the bathroom getting ready for the day.

XoXo

Before I go downstairs I take one last glimpse of myself. I shrug and walk out of my green room. I slowly walk down the stairs and smell the good 'ol scent of pancakes. I walk inside the kitchen and see a guy cooking with only a towel around his waist. He didn't look like my dad…who is this guy?

"Dad?" I say to the guy debating whether he was him or not.

The man turns around. He was defiantly NOT my dad. His hair was a darker brown, almost black, and his eyes were blue.

"Who the heck are you!" I yell at him.

He looks at me confused then his face goes to being shocked. I raise an eyebrow at him. Doesn't he know that this is my house? He can't be shocked to find me in here!

"You must be Erin's son!" he says.

"No duh!" I say "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making you pancakes!" he says.

"_You suck at making pancakes!" I say_

"_Then I'll let the uhm…guest make us some" _

Did my dad have a one night stand _with another man?_

I let my mouth drop and my eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" he asks

I feel my mouth going dry as my dad walks downstairs with an 'uh oh' face on. He bites his bottom lip as he approaches me.

"Butch!" he says getting behind me and put his hands on my shoulder. "This is Zeek! The uhm…" I can feel a smirk forming on his face. "_Guest…" _he says in my ear. I cringed at the thought of them doing_ it_ and jump away from him.

"You're _kidding_ me!" I say. I never thought my dad turned gay! When and how long has he been gay?

"Nope" he says flatly going to the refrigerator getting out the juice bottle. I noticed he put on some sweat pants but no shirt.

"Dad!" I yell at him. "But…but…" I say looking at Zeek. He smiles at me and I give him a small smile.

"Jesus Butch, I'm tired of girls' damnit!" he says slamming his cup of juice on the table. I slightly flinch; damn my dad needs to control his anger…

"And besides…" he says looking at me then grinning. "You yourself have gone out with some boys"

I glare at him and cross my arms "What prove do you have?" I say.

"One time when you were out with your friends a boy came to our house and asked if you were home" he says. "I asked him why and he said because you were meant to be at a date with somebody. I asked him who and he got nervous. I had to repeat myself and he said with him because you two were dating! SO HA!"

"What was his name?" I ask him bored. Zeek finished making the pancakes and placed it on the table. He took a seat and so did my dad.

"His name…I do remember asking his name…" said my dad. Zeek motioned me to sit and I did so. I didn't feel like eating though…

"Oh! His name was Will!" my dad said looking at me.

"…"

"GULITY!" my dad shouts standing up from his seat.

"So what…?" I mumble.

"We're a house of gays now!" my dad proclaims.

"I'm not gay!" I say

"Bisexual?" Zeek suggests.

"How about bicurious?" I say putting my head on the table.

"It's ok sport! I too, was bicurious! Then I became bisexual and now gay!" he says proudly.

"I have to go to school now" I say standing up and grabbing my back pack which was on the couch.

"Huh? Don't you want to eat?" says Zeek.

"It's ok" I shout heading towards the door and opening it.

"Is Butch his real name?" I could hear Zeek say. I roll my eyes and slam the front door shut.

I began walking down the sidewalk putting my hands in my hoodie pocket. I hope that when my dad says 'guest' I hope he doesn't mean that he's going to stay in our home. I'll fucking run away! I'm already bicurious; their gay shit will affect me!

I mentally sigh as I can see the school's building. I frown.

_School is so boring…Girls annoying me trying to get a date with me…and also boys…_

I cough as suddenly my cousin who goes to the same school with me, comes up next to me.

"Butch" he says indifferently.

I give him a 'WTF' face.

"Yes Brick?" I say.

"HI!" he says smiling like a bitch…Jk I meant weirdo.

"You're so weird" I say laughing lightly.

"Thanks" says Brick winking at me.

"How's it been?" I ask

"Same old same old….you?" he ask.

"My dad is gay" I blurt out.

Brick looks at me weirdly as I shrug. "How amazing" he says.

"But aren't you also gay?" he says eyeing me.

"No! Ugh I guess you can say I'm bicurious…" I say looking off to the side.

I notice a boy getting out of a car but I couldn't get a good look at him though I can tell he has blonde hair. He also had a blue Jansport backpack but I couldn't see his face.

_So there is a new kid, aye?_

"Hey Brick" I say nudging him "Look I think we got a new kid" I said pointing to the blonde kid. We both looked at the side of him as he walked into the building before us.

"You think we can catch up to him?" Brick says looking at me.

I shrug as we both start speed walking over to him. He walked right into the Main office and through the window I can see him talking to one of the lady's there. As we walked in we can hear her instruct him to go to the back to get his schedule. The blonde kid nods at her as he walks to the back.

"Darn! It's too late!" says Brick frowning. "Maybe he'll have a class with us"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Jezz don't be cynical! And if he doesn't we'll meet him at lunch" He says.

I nod at him as we heard the bell ring.

"Come on let us get to class!" He said grabbing my hand and running off.

"Brick! Fucking let me go! We can walk to Homeroom!" I yell at him.

"That won't be FUN!"

XoXo

When we finally got to our Homeroom class I punched Brick in the arm.

"OUCH!" he shouts as I glare at him.

"I'm tired and sore Brick I really didn't want to run!" I said going to one of the seats in the classroom with Brick following me and sitting on a seat next to me.

"Tired and sore aye Butch?" he says giving me a weird look. What's up with this boy?

"Yeah, Ace is pretty rough…" I said as Brick's weird look turned almost…into a perverted stare. Ew, what is this guy thinking of?

"Oh really?" he says

"Really! Brick what are you thinking of?"

"You're tired and sore because Ace does it rough! What do you think it sounds like?" he says laughing. I drop my jaw and raise my eyebrows.

"Brick you are so dis-" I was interrupted by some other voice laughing.

"Ace that isn't funny!" I yell at him.

"It sure was! Brick how could you think that?" he says making Brick and himself laugh harder.

I blush lightly with embarrassment.

"I hang with idiots" I say lowly.

"Class, quiet down!" says the teacher.

Brick and Ace stop laughing as we, and the other people in the class, look at her.

"We're going to have a new student, so I want you all to treat him nicely!" she says smiling.

Me and Brick look at each other smiling.

_I wonder if this new kid is nice or cool!_

A light knock on the door and the teacher goes over to it and opens it. I can feel butterflies enter my tummy. Why am I feeling excited?

She lets him in and I can't help but keep looking at him.

He just wasn't a blonde, but his fringe was dyed black. He had beautiful looking skin color. A perfect skin tone! He wasn't fat but neither was he skinny, I guess you can say average. He also did have a smaller frame then a usually teenage boy…

His lips where a rosy pink that looked soft as fuck! They were curved into a smile showing off his dimples. His cheeks were light pink and his face looked flawless, but the number one thing that caught my attention was his eyes.

His eyes were blue. Wait no, just not _any_ blue! But it seriously sparkled. It was in-between a dark blue and light blue. Damn his eyes are so gorgeous I can't even describe it! Holy shit, I really am bicurious! I'm checking out a _boy!_ Damn it dad! Fuck him! But I don't think it would be wrong to say he _is_ in fact hot. I have dated a boy, but I don't want to turn to an actual gay.

"Everybody, let me introduce to you, Michael Gordon" she said.

_Michael really suits him…But for some reason I'm having this awkward feeling towards him_

"Hi" he said waving his hand.

"Take a seat anywhere Michael and welcome to Townsville high!" said the teacher. He smiled at her and whisper 'Thank you'.

"Aye Michael!" hollered Ace. The fuck is he doing?

Michael jerked his head to the direction we were at. Ace grinned as he motioned him to come over. Michael looked at the other people then began to walk towards us.

"Hi" said Michael beaming. Townsville High isn't so great he doesn't need to smile…

"Hey the names Adam" said Ace "Just call me Ace"

"Nice to meet you Ace!" he said. He got a nice voice…Wait what the fuck? How the fuck do you have a nice voice?

"I'm Ryan but call me Brick" said Brick extending a hand out to him. Michael took it and they shook hands. He then turned to me and smiled. Damn, this boy smiles a lot!

"Butch" I said flatly. Brick then elbowed me in the arm. I glared at him as he chuckled at me.

"His real name is Dominic" said Ace. I rolled my eyes.

"You got any nicknames?" I ask. He thinks for a moment but shakes his head in denial.

"Where did you guys get such nicknames?" he asks.

"My parents gave me that nickname" said Brick "I'm his cousin" he said pointing at me "And they gave him the nickname Butch"

"I like the name Ace" said Ace shrugging. "So it turned into my nickname"

Michael laughed lightly "I hope I can get such a cool nickname" he said "My younger sister has the nickname Bubbles"

"Bubbles! Such a girly nickname!" said Brick. We began to laugh and so did Michael. "Well, she is a girly girl!" said Michael.

"Anyways what is your schedule?" I ask him. He digs into his pocket and takes out a piece of paper. I examine the paper and notice we don't have a lot of classes together.

"We don't have much classes together so you won't see me around much" I say handing him back his schedule.

"Good for him right!" says Brick. I punch him in the arm as he winces and rubs the spot where I hit him.

"Since you're a blonde, are you stupid?" ask Ace out of nowhere, grinning. Michael looks at him with a 'WTF' face.

"Excuse me?" he says.

Brick chuckles "20 question time!" he says "Are you a prostitute?"

"NO!" he shouts, smiling. I guess he finds it funny, but its ok because they usually joke around with new kids.

As they kept talking to him, this awkward feeling I felt toward Michael inside me keeps forming.

When I gave a damn to listen to their conversation, I heard the question "Are you transsexual?" and I couldn't help but interfere…

"He looks like a girl…" I say. Michael looks at me. "I'm not" he says. "Yeah because if you were you'd be an insult to girls" I said. Holy shit why did I say that?

"And why would I?" he says.

"Because you look like a troll" HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE I JUST SAID SHIT LIKE THAT! What is wrong with me?

Michael glares at me "You should put a condom on your head because if you're going to act like a dick you should at least dress like one!"

Oh that bitch! I glare at him as we start getting into a glaring contest. I was going to pounce onto him but the bell rang. He got up and walked out annoyed.

I get up along with Ace and Brick.

"Dude" says Brick.

"Why the fuck did you say that?"

We walk out of the classroom and walk to our lockers.

"I don't know" I mumble unlocking the safe.

"That guy was nice and funny! Then you got to say he looks like a girl and other shit!" says Ace annoyed.

"You guys asked him if he was a prostitute or a transsexual!" I say, irradiated.

"But you know we were only joking around, he did too!" said Brick.

"Ugh, I don't know! I started feeling hate towards him!" I say opening my locker.

"Maybe you got jealous!"

"I don't feel jealous!" I say. I got my stuff and slammed my locker closed.

"Or…" whispers Brick. I roll my eyes as I begin to walk off and they follow after me.

"You like him!" he says. I, once again, roll my eyes.

"You are in fact bicurious and possibly turning into a bisexual!" says Brick as I hear Ace say "He's bisexual?"

"Shut up Ace! Hold on I'll explain to you later!" says Brick. I can hear Ace mumble under his breath which sounded a lot like "Well jezz bitch"

"And so what?" I say.

"Well…You know what they say" says Brick

"No, no I don't…"

"When someone insults you, they like you. Maybe you insulted Michael because you like him!" says Brick grinning.

"Brick" I say facing him. "I just meet the guy! I can't just like him all of the sudden. I don't even know stuff about him!"

Ace sighs "Maybe love at first sight?" he suggests. I shake my head in denial.

"Or you insulted him maybe because what I said was true but you just think he's cute" said Brick.

"Shut up guys! I'll apologize to the blonde when I see him! Ok?" I say as I find my classroom. I don't have this class with them, so we don't have much time to keep conversing.

They both shrug as we say our farewell until we meet up later in the day.

I walked right into the classroom as soon as the bell rang. I walked over to my seat and placed my books I got out from my locker onto my desk.

"Ok class, we're going to get started on our lesson right away! Turn to page 78…" said the teacher.

I opened my book up but instead of paying attention to him, I look out the window. The school is two stories high and right now I was on the second floor.

_He was cute, but I'm positive I don't have those kinds of feelings towards him. I just meet him! Maybe I did insult because I thought we was cute. _

I mentally sigh as I look at my textbook and try to find the spot where some kid was reading.

_I'll apologize to the kid when I see him. I think we'll become good friends…_

* * *

Yay!:D I hope you guys like it :3 Worked hard on it xP Don't flame because you don't like yaoi!^~^


	2. The start of two enemies

Hello hello!:D Thank you for the reviews...even thou there is only four, it makes me happy to know people like the story!:3 Please review if you are reading! It does help me update! The reason why because if people didn't review i'd feel as if nobody is reading this story! 3 So anyways...Enjoy

Boomer: Zoie doesn't own anything :3

* * *

After three different periods, it was finally lunch time. I didn't see Michael anywhere and it didn't cease to bother me. I just couldn't help but feel as if I had actually met him before. Those eyes remind me of someone but I just can't remember.

When I got my lunch I found Ace, Snake, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber. I sat next to them and they were talking about Michael. I tried my best to just ignore them but I just keep listening…

"Man! Michael is so fucking nice!" said Snake

"And funny!" added Billy

"And cute!" shouted Arturo. Ace punched him in the arm.

"You don't call boys cute" He said then eating a French fire. "Even if he is, don't say it out loud or to him. That's weird. You can think it but just don't say it"

"I was just saying, ya know" Arturo mumbles.

"Aye guys, guess what?" says Ace, smirking.

"What?" they all saying at different times.

"Butch was being a dick to Michael, but Michael came up with this good comeback!" he says. I glare at him as his smirk grows wider. "Butch was like, _you look like a girl_ and shit and Michael was like_ If you're gonna act like a dick you should at least wear a condom_ or something along those lines!" said Ace as he began to laugh. The others begin to laugh also with them.

"Hey wait, shut up guys" said Ace as he stopped laughed and looked at me. "Did you apologize to Michael, yet?" he asks.

"No…" I mumble. This time it was Ace turn to glare at me. "Dude, what the fuck? Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't have that many classes with him fuck face" I say standing up and throwing my lunch away.

"It's lunch time, say it to him now!" says Grubber.

"I don't know where he is" I shrug as I begin to walk away from them. They seriously are annoying me.

I can hear them talking about me. I roll my eyes.

"Butchie-poo!" I hear no other then, _Princess, _say. She runs towards me awkwardly. Maybe it's because she is wearing heels…

"Hey!" she says.

"What is it?" I snap at her. She rolls her eyes but smiles anyways.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend! We should be seen with each other!" she says. "The most popular boy with the most popular girl. We make such a cute couple!"

I turn on my heel and face her. "I'm not your boyfriend" I spat. She bugs like hell! Why can't she leave me alone! She should bug Brick instead; he is the caption of the basketball team!

Before Princess can say anything else we both hear laughing. I turn my head and see Michael right there, holding his stomach laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I glare at him.

"You two are _dating?_" he says smiling. I want to punch him in the face…

"Yes" says Princess smugly. "And who are you?" she says.

"We had a class together, but you were too busy being a snobby bitch putting on your cheap make-up" he says smiling. I drop my jaw. He insulted her, while_ smiling_? That's very weird, but I have to admit, he comes up with good insults…

Princess glares at him "Oh yeah you were that new kid! Since you're new I'll be easy on you, but you better remember to _never_ insult me again or else!" she says trying to act tough. What an idiot….

Michael chuckles "Sure…" he says. "So, you two are dating…"

"We aren't" I say flatly. "You just assuming that we are"

"But we are!" Princess squeaks. I cringe at her high pitched voice and look at her.

"We're _not_ dating! Quit saying we are!"

"But…" she says then pouts.

"But you too are good for each other!" Michael speaks up. He looks at me as I look back. I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes were kind of big and I just couldn't shake off this feeling inside of me. For some reason this feeling feels like hate. Have I met him before?

"You look like a person to attract dicks, and Dominic here is none other than a dick!" he says then laughs. I glare at him.

Princess, on the other hand, grins. "Well, I am in fact the hottest chick alive! Every guy wants to be with me, and only me! But I'm too good for them" she says then looks at her nails and sighs. "The boys just can't stay away from me. It's hard to run away from them and there flowers, chocolate, and expensive jewelry! You know what? I kind of like you!"

Michael looks at her bored. "I must admit, you are pretty" he says. I look at him with a 'What the fuck are you saying?' face.

"But, you look like slut, have high self-esteem and is very snobby" he says. Princess drops her jaw.

"And I was opening up to you!" she shouts then stomps off.

"The truth hurts!" Michael shouts at her. I then remember that I had to apologize to him, but also remember that he called me a dick, again…

"You bitch, don't call me a dick!" I say. Michael glares at me.

"I say it how I see it" he says. I glare back. I don't want to apologize to this bitch!

"Maybe you need some glasses!" I say.

"Maybe you need plastic surgery!"

"Maybe you need it! Wait, that won't help you 'cause you'll still be ugly!"

Before I knew it, we were both up in each other's faces, glaring. He was shorter than me so I had to look down at him and he had to look up at me.

"Take it back" he says lowly. I glare harder at him.

"No" I spat with venom coming out of my mouth. This awkward feeling was in fact making me have so much hatred to him, though I don't know why I already hate him.

He backs away and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going, you pussy!" I shout.

"Leaving you!" he shouts backs. Just when he says that a flashback hits me.

"_Where are you going?" I shout. I was younger, it looked like I was in elementary._

"_Leaving…" another kid says. His eyes were watery and he looked as if he would cry any minute._

"_Wait! Don't leave me!" I say as I hug him tightly._

"_B-but…you said you didn't like me!" he says. I can feel his tears fall on my shoulder._

"_I-I don't! I actually think you're cute…"_

"_Really?" says the other kid. He sniffs as he hugs me back. _

"_Yeah. Even though we both hated each other, I still thought you were cute. I actually kind of like you…" I whisper the last part._

"_Just please…"_

"Don't leave me…" I whisper. I noticed Michael was gone and a headache began to form. What the fuck? Who was that kid? He was kind of blurry…

I rub my temples as I hear the bell ring. Ace and the rest of the gang come and we both head to our next class together.

XoXo

During that class, I couldn't help but keep thinking of that thought, or flashback…

Who was the kid? I did say we hated each other, but _I_ also did say I liked him.

I feel my checks heat up. Why can't I remember?

I groan quietly. My head was pounding! That flashback really made my head hurt…

When the class was over, I head over alone to my next class.

I had P.E with Brick in this class. Also Ace and his gang, but they like to show up late. The reason why I'm walking alone.

P.E is my favorite class. I love to do sports and exercise! They help me relive some of my stress….

My favorite sport is soccer. I'm the caption of the soccer team. Soccer is my life, yo!

I got into the locker room and changed into my P.E outfit. The shirt was white and on the back they had a knight. The shorts were a dark blue and on the left side on the bottom it said Townsville High.

When I was finished I walked out and saw Michael at the door way.

"_You"_ I hiss. I can't believe I have my favorite class with a bitch! Michael looks at me with a bored expression, and then he grins.

"Hey there, _Butchie-poo_" he says.

I feel my eye twitch and I point a finger at him "Don't _ever_ call me Butchie-poo" I threaten.

He rolls his eyes and walks to the gray double doors which lead to the gym. I follow after and open the doors before he can. He glares at me as I look back and wink at him. He sneered at me and I mentally chuckled.

After exercising for a while, Mr. Green, our P.E teacher instructs us to go outside.

"Ok class, two announcements!" he shouts.

"One, new student! Michael Gordon!" I roll my eyes as people look around for him and say hi.

"Two, we're going to play soccer today!" I smirk as Mr. Green looks at me. "The captions are going to be Dominic" he says. I walk next to him.

"And…" he looks around for another person. Before he can say anything, Ace and his gang walk in.

"We're here!" shouts Grubber. Mr. Green looks at them and sighs.

"You guys have to stop being late!" he yells at them. They laugh as Mr. Green rolls his eyes.

"Ok, the other caption will be-" Mr. Green got interrupted by Michael who spoke up.

"Can I be the caption?" he asks. Mr. Green smiles at him.

"Sure!" he says.

WHAT? GRRRRR**AAAAAAAHHHHH**! Ugh Butch, stop that.

I mentally slap myself.

_So what? Maybe this can be my chance t_o _beat his blonde ass!_

I smirk as we begin to choose our team members. I must admit, I did get angry when Michael chooses Snake and Arturo to be on his team. But it's ok! I still got Ace, Billy, Grubber, and Brick!

Before we began the game, Brick walked up to me.

"Hey bro, did you apologize to Michael?" he asks.

"No" I say flatly. Brick slaps my arm. "Ouch!" I yelp.

"Dude? What the fuck is your problem?" he says glaring at me.

"Well, he may be all nice to you, but he is a total bitch!" I say.

"Maybe if you didn't call him a girl…" he says the sighs. "Look, you too shouldn't hate each other! Just tell him I'm sorry! Trust me, it'll be worth it!" he says. I scoff. "Hell if it'd be worth it"

Brick punches my arm. "Quit it bro" he says. "I really mean it! You too can possibly become good friends!" Brick then smirks. "Maybe even more then friends"

I glare at him but before I can say anything Mr. Green blows his whistle meaning the game was about to begin.

XoXo

It was a pretty fair game, but I was winning. It was 5-3, hell yeah!

I was kind of off by what Brick told me. Maybe I should give Michael a chance. We could be good friends! But nothing more, nuh uh! Not happening. He seems pretty good at soccer though, maybe we can become soccer buddies? Oh shit, now I'm sounding gay. We could possibly have a lot of things in common!

I was slapped back into reality when Ace pushed passed me. I looked at him, then at Michael who had the soccer ball at his feet, running and kicking the ball towards our goal.

_Hell no will I let him get a goal! I'm going to win!_

When I began running, my head began to hurt like a bitch and I felt another flashback hit me.

_It was me, when I was younger. I was playing soccer at the playground. I looked at a little boy who had the soccer ball at his feet running and kicking towards my goal. I glared and growled at him. _

'_He isn't going to win!' I thought as I ran as fast I could to him._

I felt my angry rise as I saw him getting closer. He was dodging everybody. He did pass the ball to other people but the ball somehow ended back to him. He kicked the ball with all his strength and my goalie didn't block it good enough and they scored a point making it 5-4.

I growled at him and my hatred towards him increased. Why did I feel so much hatred towards him? I don't know and I don't really give a rat's ass about it.

_He isn't going to win._

The ball got back into the game and I got beast like on the field and before I knew it, it was 8-4. I could tell Michael was getting annoyed with losing. It made me smirk knowing he'll lose.

During a short break, Michael walked up to me.

"Ok gorilla, hope you're having fun" he says.

"I am" I say then grin. "It's fun to beat your ass!"

Michael glares at me. Damn, we both glare a lot…

"We'll see about that" he says. Mr. Green blows his whistle. We had 20 minutes left of the class. I doubt he'll be able to beat me!

As we began the game again, Michael also went beast mode. Damn! He is good a soccer! And during the game, his team caught up with us and it was an even 8-8.

We had 5 minutes left, and I' m determined to beat his butt! If he wins I don't know what I'll do…But I doubt he will!

In the game, I had the ball at my feet and began running to their goal. I was dodging everybody and ran as fast as I could.

_I'm defiantly going to win!_

Just as I was about to score, Michael slides under my legs, taking the ball, turns, and runs all the way to my goal and he kicked it making a point.

My eyes didn't stop twitching and I was paralyzed right there.

_He beat me…he won…that bitch…_

"Michael's team wins!" hollers Mr. Green.

I grit my teeth and Brick try's to calm me down.

"Dude, it's ok! It's just one game!" he says.

I turn on my heel and look at Michael. His team members where congratulating him and shit. Michael also said 'Good game!' to my team members.

"I want to punch him in his face" I say through clenched teeth.

The bells rings and we all run to get changed and go to our next class.

After that class, I went to the last period of the day and remembered when I read Michael's schedule we had this period together. It was music class.

I ignored him, knowing it would be best not to get expelled because school is the only way to get away from the dad when I got nothing else to do.

I did calm down though I was still pissed that _Michael_ had to _beat_ me….

I didn't pay attention at the class at all and was glad that the period was almost over. When the bell rang, I stormed out of there and to my locker to get my stuff. I was really desperate to get out of school and go home to lie on my bed and get some rest. This day was tiring…

I really did rush myself out of there and was so close to getting out the door when I bumped into some one.

"Oh I'm so-"I growled as I came face to face with _Michael_….

I snatched all my things up as fast as I could, but noticed that my phone wasn't in my pocket but in _Michael's_ hand.

"Give it back" I hissed at him.

"Hey, calm down" he says "It was just a game"

I roll my eyes. "I'm the caption and soccer is very important to me. I let you win" I say even though I lied…

"Sure" he says sarcastically. He then began looking through my phone.

"Hey!" I say trying to snatch it away from him but he dodged.

"I'll give it back!" he laughs "Hold it Godzilla" he says.

I pout at him. "I don't have all day…"

"You know…" he says "We could become good friends…"

I snort "As if! You're just a blonde bitch!"

He rolls his eyes. "Butch" he says. He doesn't call me Butch much…It makes me feel funny…

"You just got to apologize to me. It's not that hard!" he says looking at me.

"Apologize? For what!" I shout causing people to look at us.

Michael puts his hands on his hips "I barely know you!"

_But for some reason I feel as if I do know you…_

"And you insulted me!" he shouts back. People look at us but they still walk away and don't bother to listen. Good thing….

"You make good first impressions" says Michael sarcastically.

"I do don't I?" I say causing him to glare at me.

"Just apologize and we won't have to become….enemies…" he says.

I look at him and he looks up at me. We lock eyes for a minute. His eyes…so beautiful. I found myself staring at them and looked away. I pondered about this until another flashback hit me.

"_You can just apologize to me and I won't hate you!" said a little kid about my age._

"_As_ _if_!_ I'll hate you forever, stupid!" I shout at him._

_He growls at me "Fine then have it your way! From this day forward, you and I are enemies!"_

I feel my angry rise as I push past him.

"Hey! Come back here!" he says. He runs after me and grabs my arm and forces me to look at him. We were really close and I feel my checks heat up.

We look at each other again. I growl as I turn around and walk off again.

"From this day forward, you and I are enemies" I say as I turn to see him and walk backwards. He looked shocked but put a straight face on.

"Ok then, Butchie-poo!" he smirks and walks away.

I turn back around and walk home, alone.

_And I thought we'll become good friends…._

* * *

_Yay for chapter two! (: Review, please x3_


	3. My Phone!

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! They mean alot! Oh and i just wanted to say that i was reading the review from DestinyDreamer911 last night and couldn't contain my laughter xD I thought my dad was going to wake up! That was a funny review! Thank you for the great laugh!

Anyways on with the story!

Boomer: Zoie doesn't own!

* * *

I looked up at the sky; it looked as if it would rain soon. The sky was gray and they wind was sort of strong. I sigh as I continue to walk to my house. Thinking about going back to my house, I stop so I don't need to be there. Even though I'll be questioned by my mom asking where I was and why I was late, I didn't care. I bet dad would be there and they'll be arguing. That's normal since they _always_ fight.

_And that's what I come home to. My mom is screaming at him and my dad breaking something. If they're going to be doing this why don't they get a divorce?_

If feel my heart speed up at the thought of them divorcing.

_They love each other, right? They'll sort out their problems and we'll be a happy family!_

I frown. We'll never be a happy family! They'll get a divorce sooner or later…

_Are they arguing just to torture me? Then when they divorce they'll break me! Wait, what am I thinking of? I got to stop thinking that way! And if they do divorce keep a smile on. Let the world know you're not broken! At least I'll be with one parent…More likely my mom but its ok! My dad would still be alive and I'll call him or meet him! Even though I'll miss them and wish to be a family…_

I feel tears scratching at my eyes.

_No…my dad…I won't be able to see him again! At times I don't even know where he is! He'll change his god damn number and move away from me and my mom. He'll forget about us…_

I try my hardest to hold in my tears…When it rains I'll cry so it'll blend. Nobody would know even though there is nobody near me.

_I don't want to have to split the holidays, I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways, and I don't want my mom to have to change her last name…_

I clench my fist, feeling something in my hand. I bring my hand up and look at the object in my hand.

_A phone?_

I go wide eyes as I remember that Butch didn't get his phone back. I grin slightly.

_So now I have his phone?_

I laugh as I look at his text messages. Then I go through who's in his contacts.

_He sure does know a lot of damn people…_

I then go on to his games, internet, and other random stuff he has in his phone. Soon I end up finding his music. I wonder what kind of music he listens to…

I kept going through his music and noted that we both like the same songs. One thing we got in common! Ah ha!

I pulled out my headphones that I keep in my pocket and plug it into his phone. I put it on shuffle and wait for a song to go on. Eve-6 Think Twice went on. I should've known he was into rock haha.

I smile and close my eyes, feeling light rain hitting me.

_You really haven't changed have you, Butch?_

XoXo

When I finally arrived home, I dropped my backpack on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

_He is so annoying! I hate him…I don't know why…maybe because he is so familiar to me! But I can't remember him! Ugh I don't care anymore. All I know is I don't want to see his face again._

I sigh and change my position on my couch.

"Oh welcome back Butch! Did you have a nice day at school?" asked my dad.

I grit my teeth as I remember when I first met Michael. He insulted me…maybe if I didn't insult him…then he calls me a dick two times and beats me at soccer…

"It was ok" I mumbled. My dad raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound like you had a good day" he says. "Now tell your old man, what happened!"

"Where's Zeek?" I ask changing the subject.

"Huh? He left! Don't change the subject"

I sigh. "There was a new kid at school and let's just say we're not on good terms"

My dad mouths an 'Oh' and I sit up on the couch. My dad sits on the couch in front.

"What happened?" he asks me.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes!" he says chuckling.

I groan. "I called him a girl, he called me a dick. During lunch he calls me a dick again and we sort of argued and he…" I pause and heave out a breath. "Beat me at soccer…"

My dad starts to laugh. "Well then, I'd understand why you'd hate him!"

_I think he's cute…but for some reason I feel as if I knew him before and hate him!_

"Erin can-" I was interrupted by my dad who corrects me.

"It's dad!" he hollers. I shrug.

"Can I ask you something?" I say feeling a bit uneasy.

"Sure sport" he says. His eyes were on me and he crossed his legs (Boy style) and put his hands behind his head.

"I think I remember him…" I say, looking at him from time to time but my eyes usually landed down to the floor. "I did have weird flashbacks during the day but I couldn't really decipher it. It looked as if I was in elementary at that time and there was another boy in it. He was blurry so I couldn't tell who it is"

"Maybe it's the kid you just met. What's his name?" my dad asks.

"Michael" I answer. "Michael Gordon"

My dad looks shock for a moment but doesn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. "Nothing!" he says then getting a confused look on.

"You have the most stupid facial expressions" I said.

"So this Michael kid, you remember him? Maybe he was the boy in the flashback" he says. I snort "I doubt! The kid looked nothing like him!"

"You said he was blurry!"

"Even though he was, I can positively tell it wasn't him"

My dad shrugs and I lay back down on the couch.

"I wonder why I can't remember my childhood" I mumble. I can tell my dad's green eyes were on me. "Maybe I won't get my memories back…" I whisper.

"I thought you already got them back" my dad says standing up and walking to the kitchen.

I look up at the ceiling.

_I remember…when I was in the hospital and up to this present day. Though why can't I remember my childhood? _

I clench my fist.

_I can't even remember my mother's face…!_

"Butch, do you want anything? Huh…Butch?" says my dad looking at me.

"No" I mumble, frowning. I get up and walk to my room and close the door. I walk over to my bed and lay face down on it.

_What happened? I want to remember but I can't! And every time I do my head hurts…as if it doesn't want me to know. Stupid head!_

I sigh as I lay on my back. Looking at the desk in my room.

_I'll just text Ace…I wonder if he can tell me anything. Maybe Brick!_

I dig in my pocket but I can't find anything. I feel my heart speed up.

_Where is my phone?_

I feel my anger rise and I clench my teeth.

_Michael has it_

That bitch! I forgot to get my phone back! How dare he…

I stood up from my bed and began heading to the door.

_That bitch…_

Just as I was about to open my door, I feel this immense pain in my head.

"Shit…" I whisper as a flashback hits me.

_A little boy was spinning around, hold out his hand with a toy in it. Why a little me was trying to get it back._

"_Give it back!" I whine. The other boy giggles._

"_Make me!" he says, laughing._

"_But it's mine, butt face!" I shout at him. "No give it back or else…!"_

_The kid stops spinning around and faces me, smiling brightly holding the toy behind his back. "Or else what?" he says. I growl at him._

"_Just give it back!" I tackle him down and begin to wrestle him for the toy._

"_You're so fat! Get off! It's just a toy!" he shouts trying to shove me off._

"_My mom gave that to me for my birthday and I don't want your ugliness to get on it!" _

_He then pushes off of him and runs away, laughing._

"_Come back here!" I yell and chase after him. _

"_Got to get me first!" he yells back. I chased him for the whole recess and when the bell rang I finally got to him._

_I pulled on his arm and forced him back to me. He kept squirming around so I put my arm around him waist and tried to get the toy back. He kept his arm far from my reach, causing me to fall over him. I pin one of his arms down and grab onto the toy._

"_Ah ha!" I yell. I get off of him and he glares at me. I didn't bother to even help him up and looked down at him._

"_Don't ever take my stuff!" I threaten. He got up and began to laugh._

"_You look so cute angry!" he says in between laughs. I feel my check grow hot._

"_W-whatever!" I shout and stomp off._

"_That was fun!" I can hear him run after me. "Let's play like that another day?" he says. "As if, loser!" I say and he pouts._

"_Whatever, but…" he says and pushes me to the ground._

"_Don't tackle me down!" he shouts, laughing and then runs off to the classroom._

_I growl as I get up and dust myself off._

"_Idiot" I whisper._

"Another figment of my memory" I say to myself. The headache slowly went 's always that same boy! But I just can't tell who it is, but I definitely know it's NOT Michael.

I place my hand on the doorknob but groan as I don't even know where Michael lives.

_I'll just get it tomarrow…_

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 3! Also, if you know that song Family Portrait by P!nk (I love her!) I kind've took lyrics from the song and into the story. Not saying where ;) Review please!(:_


End file.
